Zoey's Birthday Cruise
by celrock
Summary: The Rugrats gang and Mega Babies and their nurse go on an Alaskian cruise to celebrate a belated birthday for Zoey, and Soyer's birthday at the Fourth of July, but the celebration gets a bit chaotic, when they meet one of the families on bored the ship, the infamous 13 member Loud family from Michigan. It's surely to be a trip, no one, will forget!


Zoey's Birthday Cruise

Summary: The Rugrats gang and Mega Babies and their nurse go on an Alaskian cruise to celebrate a belated birthday for Zoey, and Soyer's birthday at the Fourth of July, but the celebration gets a bit chaotic, when they meet one of the families on bored the ship, the infamous 13 member Loud family from Michigan. It's surely to be a trip, no one, will forget!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Rugrats, The Mega Babies, and The Loud House, they're the property of their original creaters. I own the Loud House OC of Tret, the Rugrats OC's of Zack and his Aunty Celeste, while Jesse and his family are owned by JJJB, Zoey Anderson and her grandparents are owned by Sovietlollipop, Peter is owned by TCKing12, and to remind everybody of the author representation in all stories released post 5/14/16, here's which OC represents who.

Celrock = Sesealia

Boris Yeltsin = Brian

DemonAloisTrancy = Zabrea

Olaughlinhunter = Hunter

Nairobi-harper = Tammy

Sovietlollipop = Soyer

With that out of the way, let's get started!

It was Independence Day the year post the events of their trip on the Sea-wise Oddasey, and roughly three months after Zoey's birthday, and over half a year since they had met the Mega Babies, Meg, Buck, and Derrick, and their reunion with their care taker, Nurse Laslo. Zoey had a difficult fourth birthday, being the first birthday without either one of her parents, as she lost her mom at the age of two, and sadly, her father, who was the captain of the See-wise Oddasey, had died when the ship faced a terrible capsizing as a result of an underwater seaquake the previous summer. Peter felt so bad about everybody's trip being ruined, and seeing he knew that Soyer's birthday was just around the corner, he decided to make it up to everybody, by taking the entire gang, kids, parents, grandparents, even Taffy, as well as the mega babies and their nurse, on an Alaskian cruise.

The cruise ship, known as the CGI Scooner, set sale from California to Alaska on the first of July. It was a beautiful purple and gold ship, and it was at least as big as the Sea-wise Oddasey, if not bigger. Several of the crew members who had worked on the ruined ship were rehired to work on the CGI Scooner, which was led by Captain Bret, a good friend of the late Bruice Anderson, who was originally from Royal Woods, Michigan. In fact, his nephew Clyde was best friends with one of the ship's passengers, an eleven-year-old boy by the name of Lincoln Loud.

That's right, unknowing to the Rugrats and Mega Babies, or even Peter's friends from Authorville, who decided to fly to Alaska, and board the ship when it got there on July fourth, had no idea that a thirteen person family from the state of Michigan would be bording the ship. Taking luxurious vacations was not something this family could do often, seeing that being able to afford a trip for a thirteen person family of eleven kids got relatively expensive, that is, until the parents, Mr. Mike Loud, and Mrs. Lynn Loud, won the tickets to the CGI Scooner cruise in a radio contest. And so, towards the end of the month of June, Mike, Lynn Senior, Lori, Leni, Luni, Lynn junior, Luan, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily took a plane to Los Angelas, California and spent a day at Disney Land, where they road the teacups, that is, until Lana poured real tea in them and tried to drink out of the cups, and road Splash Mountain, that is, until Lisa got the idea to check out the workings of the ride, causing it to turn upside down, making the entire family fall out into the jets of water. As a result of her trying to reconstruct the park, that Loud family has been banned from returning to Disney Land for ten years, which was okay with them, as they had bigger fish to pry.

Early on the morning of July 1, everybody borded the CGI Scooner in California, and found their quarters. However, it wasn't until Independence Day, when the Louds would meet the Rugrats, the Mega Babies, and their friends from the mountainous town of Authorville, or at least, those that were able to take the trip, which were Sesealia, Hunter, Brian, Zabrea, Tammy, and the birthday boy himself, Soyer. It all started on the morning of July fourth, when the Rugrats, which included Susie, Angelica, Zoey, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Jesse, Zack, Kimi and Dil, along with the Mega Babies trio of Meg, Buck and Derrick, were all enjoying a relaxing morning in the kiddy pool on board the ship. That's when Dil bumped into a cute little baby girl with blond hair, wearing a purple swimsuit with a strawberry on it.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there." Lily said.

Dil looked up at the little girl, and his face immediately turned red. She was the cutest little girl he had ever met.

"Uh… Hi…" Dil stammered, too enthralled by her appearance to speak.

"Hi, I'm Lily Loud." Lily said, shaking the strawberry redhead's hand.

"Uh, my name's Dil. Dil Pickles." Dil said.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked worriedly.

"I just, need to go potty, I feel a poopy coming on." Dil said, trying to hold his poop in, so as to not go in his brand new blue bathing suit he had gotten for the trip.

Lily looked at the two-year-old beauty that stood before her in the water, her face twinkling with an idea.

"Why not just go in the pool. I do it all of the time back home. Of course, while it gotted me kicked out of the big peoples pool with my big brother and bazillions of big sisters, this earned us our own pool in the backyard." Lily explained.

"Wow really? Maybe if I do the same, mommy and daddy will get me a pool, or better yet, daddy will invent his own pool, cuz that's what my daddy does, he makes things." Dil said.

"Okay Dil, do it." Lily commanded, as Dil took off his swim trunks, and went to the bathroom in the kiddy pool.

At that moment, the life guard spotted Dil's poop floating in the pool. He blew his whistle and got everybody's attention.

"Pickles family, out!" The life guard bellowed into a bull horn.

"Wait! What did I do? We were just having fun." Angelica called from across the pool, lying on a green raft wearing the same purple bacini she was seen wearing in the Mother's Day episode.

"Not you, your little brother." The life guard said, pointing over at Dil, who was dancing with Lily, both of them in awe over the floating poop in the pool.

"That's not my brother, that's my cousin Dil Pickles." Angelica corrected the life guard.

"Even so, pooping in the pool is not allowed. This is a pool, not a potty." The life guard scolded.

"All right all right fine." Angelica grumbled, getting off of her raft and reluctantly getting out of the pool.

The five-year-old blond didn't think this was fair, as for once, she was behaving. However, an older girl named Luan overheard everything as she was passing by, and used this opportunity to make up a joke.

"Oh, I know why Dil Pickles don't belong in the pool, because they're pickles, they belong in a jar. Get it? Pickles? Jar?" Luan said, laughing histarically at her joke, which nobody else at the pool at the time found very funny.

Meanwhile, at the breakfast buffet, Lisa was cuncocking one of her latest experiments, when the entire Rugrats gang, Mega Babies crew, and the rest of her family, along with captain Bret, entered the dining room. Lisa put the finishing touches on her grape juice experiment, and her soybean experiment, only by being distracted by the crowds entering the dining room for breakfast, she forgot to put her experiments away, and left the soybeans up at the buffet line, when getting help from her sister Lynn with her plate, since being only four-years-old, while she could reach the part where one's dishes would slide along, she wasn't quite tall enough to reach the plates of food in the middle. Unfortunately, several senior citizens, Lou Pickles included, thought Lisa's soybeans were actual soybeans being served at breakfast, since this was an all day buffet, filled with a variety of foods for all meals. Lou spooned some of the experimental soybeans on to his plate, and went and sat down at a table with Lulu and Zoey's grandparents. He and Lulu had recently taken a trip to Royal Woods, Michigan with the other citizens at Withering Oaks retirement home on their once a year vacation, when he decided to tell them about how some kids were banned from the community pool where he and Lulu had gone for a swim because they were playing Chicken. Lou took a bite of the soybeans on his plate before continuing his story.

"So what happened?" Zoey's grandmother asked.

"Well the life guard said that playing Chicken wasn't allowed in the pool during senior swim, and banned…" Lou said, as he then spotted the little girl who caused all of the rubbish on his trip, or rather, more like a teenage girl, since she was fourteen, over at a rather large table with her family.

"That girl." Lou concluded, pointing at Lynn Loud across the room.

"Oh my goodness Lou, you're right! That is the same family we saw on our trip. I saw them leaving the pool while working on my sun tan. The lifeguard telling the Loud family to get out of the pool startled me from my reading." Lulu explained.

"They tried to ruin my time in the pool too. I swear it took them fifteen…" Before Lou could finish his sentence, he started to have a terrible case of the hiccups.

"Here, have some water." Lulu advised, handing her husband some water, but his hiccups continued.

Feeling awkward, Lou excused himself and left the dining room to head back to their cabin, to see if he couldn't get rid of his hiccups. Noticing this, Tommy turned to his friends.

"Did you see that you guys? My grandpa's gots the hippups." Tommy said.

"Oooh, that doesn't sound good." Chuckie said, drinking some grape juice that his dad had recently poured for him.

"I wouldn't worry you guys, I'm sure he'll get rid of them soon, but I have to ask you Dil, what was up with pooping in the pool just now?" Zack asked.

"Lily." Dil said in a dreamily tone of voice.

Everybody at the table immediately turned towards Lil, who had no clue what Dil was talking about.

"Hey! I know Dil poops lots, he's done it ever since we gotted him from the baby store, but I never toldid him to go poopy in the pool." Lil snapped.

"No, not you Lil, Lily. She's gots blond hair, and… And… She's sitting over there!" Dil pointed in the direction of the table where the Loud family was sitting.

"Wow! That's one huge family." Peter commented, taking another sip of his tea.

"Well, Lily did tell me she had a big brother and a bazillion big sisters, after breakfast, I'd like to go play with her more." Dil said.

Just then, something seemed pecurior with Chuckie. Everybody noticed his hair was starting to fall out.

"You guys, something's happening with my hair." Chuckie cried.

"You're right Chuckie, it's falling out. We'd better go find your mommy and daddy, they'll know what to do." Tommy said, climbing down from his seat, grabbing Chuckie's hand, and taking him over to his parents.

Chas looked up from his breakfast to see a trail of Chuckie's red hair on the dining room floor, and it falling off of his head right before his eyes.

"AAAHHH!" Chas screamed at the sight of his son's hair loss.

If that wasn't enough to freak the kids and adults out, Minca, who was also drinking grape juice, freaked out her husband Boris, when along with Chuckie's red hair falling out all over the place, went Minca's gray hair.

"Minca! You're shedding!" Boris commented.

Minca felt the top of her head and looked around to see her gray hair everywhere but on her head.

"Oy! You're right!" Minca cried, bursting into tears.

Lisa overheard these cries, when it hit her, two people in the dining room had drunk the grape juice she had been experimenting with.

"Uh oh." Lica muttered.

"Lisa, did you bring some of your experiments on this trip after mom and dad told you not to?" Lincoln asked.

"Uh, yeah, and apparently, my grape juice experiment was a success. It effects the hair falicals, causing hair loss." Lisa explained, taking some notes down in a notebook she had brought with her to the table.

"Yeah, well, I think this cruise bites. No cell service anywhere, and thus, I can't talk to Bobby!" Lori screamed.

"Lori, I thought I told you to not fuss about this anymore. This is a family trip. You can see Bobby when we get back." Her mother scolded.

Lori let out a reluctant sigh, as she put away her cell phone, still blinking the no service signal and beeping, much to everybody's irritation. At least the dining room was noisy enough that nobody could hear the constant no service beep from Lori's phone.

A few minutes later, the Rugrats and Mega babies, led by Dil, had all finished their breakfast and went over to the table where Lily and her family were sitting.

"Dil! You're here!" Lily cried.

"Yep, Lily, I'd like you to meet my other friends. This is my brother Tommy, my cousin Angelica, her friend Zoey, our friends Susie, Jesse, Zack, Chuckie, his sister Kimi, our twin friends and next door neighbors, Phil and Lil, Peter, who's a king and allowed us to take this vacation, and our newest friends to the bunch, the Mega Babies, Meg, Buck, and Derrick." Dil introduced to Lilly.

"Wow! It's nice to meet you all! Well, I have the biggerest family in the whole wild world too! That's mommy and daddy, my sisters Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn, Luan, Lucy, Lola, Lana, and Lisa, and of course, my onliest and bestest brother ever, Lincoln." Lily said, pointing to each member of her family.

"Wow! It's nice to meet you Lori, Leni, and, all you other, l people." Zoey said.

Everybody went around and introduced themselves to one another, when the parents and grandparents of the Rugrats, and Nurse Laslo noticed their kids weren't at their seats anymore eating their breakfast, so went to investigate. Soon, the rest of the gang met the Loud family, and everybody decided to spend the day together on the cruise ship, while they saw to getting to their first spot in Alaska, where some friends of theirs would be bording the ship to join them for a surprise party that evening in the ship's VIP dining room on the lower deck. It was a special restaurant type place, reserved for special occasions, and Peter made sure to book the room in advance. He even ordered a double fudge chocolate cake for dessert, because he knew it was both, Zoey, and Soyer's favorite.

After breakfast, everybody got dressed, except for Lincoln, who got undressed and decided to enjoy a relaxing morning of reading his commics in his underwear, and everybody went and enjoyed the different things there were to do together on the ship. Taffy and Luna especially got to know one another, so went off to Luna's cabin, and started jamming together on their electric guitars.

"You know Luna, I have my own band, I'm sure you've heard of Taffy and the Saltwaters?" Taffy asked.

"No really? That sounds cool!" Luna cried, strumming a few cords on her guitar.

Meanwhile, Lily was leading everybody around the ship, showing them her brother and sisters in their natural element.

"Wow! Taffy really likes that girl wearing the purple." Phil commented, as they walked passed the door to one of the cabins, where Luna and Taffy were jamming on their guitars.

Taffy looked up and saw the kids passing by.

"Hey minis." Taffy said.

"Awe, that's cute. Are you their big sister?" Luna asked.

"No, I'm their babysitter, and my great aunt Lulu is with us on the ship. I've known the gang for a hair over two years now. I was hired by Mrs. Didi Pickles, the lady in the red dress and green glasses when she decided to go back to school." Taffy explained.

"Cool. My big sister Lori takes on the job of babysitter most of the time at my house, but goodness, can she be bossy at times. I'm just glad I know how to rock a good tune on this guitar. It surely comes in handy when she starts yelling, and especially when my little brother Lincoln starts cursing about her at the top of his lungs." Luna said.

" _I'll keep that technique in mind the next time Angelica throws a tantrum._ " Taffy thought to herself.

As the babies toured the ship, Chuckie's red hair continued to fall out, leaving his hair on the ground everywhere they went, making them easy to spot. Of course, nothing could be more gfreaky, when Lucy, who was hanging out in one of the air conditioning vents on the ship, jumped out as the mega babies were passing by in the hallway.

"Boo!" Lucy screamed, startling all of the Rugrats and mega babies.

Everyone screamed at the sight of the black haired eight-year-old girl, dressed in black and white attire. Just then, Meg used her super strengths to push Lucy out of the way, before she could land on top of Jesse, who was passing by at the moment she jumped out of the air vent.

"Wow! Amazing! A girl with evil hard heading strength. I'd love to see you in combat." Lucy commented.

"Excuse me, but I may have run away from home once, but in theory, I mean no harm." Meg protested.

"Whatever." Lucy muttered, ducking off into one of the cabins.

The Loud family was so huge, that they had to rent several rooms out on the ship, just for them all to fit comfortably. Thankfully, this was an all expense paid vacation from the local radio station where their parents won the tickets, so renting out extra rooms was no problem. However, just as Lucy went back into her room, more of Chuckie's hair fell out, leaving him more or less, completely bald.

"AAAHHH!" Lucy shreaked.

This caused Lily to start laughing.

"Hey! I see nothing funny about my hair." Chuckie snapped, giving Lily an angry glare.

"No Chuckie, I was laughing at my sister Lucy We scareded her." Lily said in between fits of laughter, as she led the crew into the next room, where her older twin sisters, Lola and Lana were curled up on their beds.

Lola was applying different shades of makeup she had bought with her allowance at the ship's gift shop, while Lola was looking through her dog bone, bug, and worm collection, as well as her collection of dirt sculptures. Phil, Lil and Derrick were all blown away by these twins, and decided to stay a while and get to know them.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Derric, the master of mucus." Derric introduced, pulling a ball of snot out of his nose the size of a football, and tossing it into the air.

Lana caught it, amazed by Derrick's abilities, while Phil eyed the worm collection on her bed, licking his lips.

"Mmmm! Wormies!" Phil exclaimed.

"Do you mind if my friend Phil has one of your wormies?" Derrick asked.

"Not at all." Lana said dreamily, blushing a deep red, really turned on by Derrick and Phil, while Lil wandered over in Lola's direction, taking a gander at her makeups.

"Don't touch that." Lola snapped, looking up from her makeup mirror to see Lil before her.

"Sorry, I just, think, your stuff is so, so, prettyful!" Lil exclaimed.

"You really think so? Thanks!" Lola said, as she and Lil decided to have a makeover party.

They then met up with Lori, who was still yelling.

"Hey!" Get out you dumb babies." Lori shouted, upon Lily and what remained of the crew entering her cabin, which she shared with Leni, Lynn, and Luan.

"Hey! I don't take kindly to being called dumb." Zack scolded, rolling his eyes.

"And nobody messes with my dumb babies except me, got it?" Angelica hissed, getting right up into Lori's face, who was staring at her serverless cell phone for the bazillionth time that day.

"Go away little girl." Lori protested.

"Make me." Angelica said, her hands firmly on her hips.

Lori looked up and smiled. She had never seen a cute little five-year-old blond, who cooencidentally, reminded her of her when she was that age, so while she shewed everyone else out of the room, she had Angelica stay behind, to get to know her better, since it didn't look like she'd be talking or texting to her boyfriend back home anytime soon.

The tour continued, as they ran into Leni and Luan, playing a game of Chess, while Lynn was on the other side of the reck center, running on a treadmill at full speed.

"I'm gonna be the fastest runner in all of the world." Lynn called from the treadmille.

"Me too!" Jesse cried, running up to one adjacent to her's that was unoccupied, and decided to try his luck. However, Buck beat him to it, running faster than Lynn could ever run, much to her dismay.

"Okay kid, what's your secret?" Lynn asked the blue toddler.

"I'm a mega baby that's what." Buck said.

"Okay, you're on." Lynn said, taking charge of Buck for the day, as the two of them went all over the ship, trying to prove that she was the best at all sports, only to have the blue toddler outsmart her every time.

She finally gave up when they went into the pool, and Buck held his breath under water for fifteen minutes, while Lynn could barely hold her's for two minutes. Meg and Lica witnessed this, and the two of them teamed up to spend the day together, as well as Zack, because like Lisa, he was also a child prodigy, minus the PH.D.

"So Meg, how did you meet your little friends?" Lisa asked.

Meg went on to tell her about the robot dog experiment that had gone wrong back home. They caused a major disaster, which caused them to run away. Lisa then studied Meg up and down more closely, and it suddenly hit her, that she had seen her and her two brothers, who she recalled meeting at breakfast, on the news.

"So, were you guys able to get that dog fixed?" Lisa asked.

"Nope. We did get reunited with our nurse though, as Buck, Derrick and I are adopted, but nothing further about that dog. Sadly, he's history." Meg said.

"Maybe not. If you can get the scamatics for the original prototype and can mail them to me in my home town of Michigan, I might be able to reconstruct the dog in my lab." Lisa said.

Meg's eyes were wide. She was pretty fascinated to meet a four-year-old girl with a Ph.D, but never in a million years did she ever think this little girl would have the ability to help her along with her brothers, save the universe and be better superheros in the future.

"How would you like to work for me and my brothers?" Meg asked.

Lisa pulled out a business card she had drawn up from her pants pocket and handed it to Meg.

"Here's my card. Granted, while I have the skills to be a scientist, nobody will hire me because of, well, my age. I'd be delighted to work for you and the other Mega Babies, though, you don't look like a baby anymore." Lisa said.

It was true. Meg was now three, and Buck and Derrick were now two, making them not so much babies anymore, meaning at some point, they may have to change their name to something else, but for now, she accepted Lisa's offer to help them, and as soon as their vacation was over and they got home to Your Town, and Lisa and her family returned home to Michigan, they'd see to producing a robot dog, that wouldn't crash and burn this time around. Maybe Nurse Laslo would even let them go visit Lisa in her home town, which sounded pretty exciting to both, Meg and Lisa, as they talked about arranging a sleepover together.

"And finally, here's my brother." Lily commented, taking what remained of the Rugrats gang into Lincoln's cabinn, where he was spralled out on his bed, his face buried in a comic book, wearing nothing but his underwear.

"Does your brother ever get dressed?" Chuckie whispered to Lily.

"He does, he just, likes to read in his undies." Lilly said.

Upon hearing the babbling of his baby sister, Lincoln peered over the top of his comic to see that Lily and her new playmates had entered the room. He then turned to the wall and decided to address the rest of the world.

"As I've said before, I can explain my family in one word, chaos, but when you go on a cruise, and make new friends, the word, chaos, gets a new meaning." Lincoln explained to the wall, actually talking to the readers of this fine fan fic story.

He quickly got out of bed and got dressed, when he saw along with Lily, not only a bunch of other toddlers, but two older girls, being Zoey and Susie before him, and quickly got dressed, not wishing to be embarrassed any longer.

"Uh, hi, sorry you had to see that." Lincoln apologized.

"That's okay. I'm Susie Carmichael, and this is my good friend, Zoey Anderson." Susie said, shaking Lincoln's hand.

"Uh, hi Susie." Lincoln said, joining her and Zoey, along with Lily, Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Jesse and Dil out in the hallway.

They all headed towards the reck room and the video game arcade, where Kimi ran into Luan, who was having fun entertaining some of the adults.

"Hehaha, that's funny." Stu commented, laughing at a joke she had recently told.

"I've got another one, ready? Why can't pigs fly?" Luan asked.

"I don't know, why?" Drew asked.

"Because they're too corny. Get it? Pigs? They eat, corn?" Luan said, laughing.

The only one who thought the joke was funny was Kimi, who approached Luan, laughing. Luan thought Kimi was so adorable, so decided to tell her more jokes, hoping to make the small Japanese three-year-old laugh even harder.

Lincoln and the rest of the kids went over to the video game arcade, where Leni was walking around, admiring everybody's clothes.

"Tourest t-shirts are so totally in style." Leni said, stepping out of the arcade at that moment, wearing a CGI Scooner white t-shirt with the name of the ship on it in large blue and red letters that she had gotten earlier that day at the gift shop.

Lincoln however, saw they had his favorite video game, based on his favorite comic book series, so decided to go try it out, since the machine was unoccupied at the time, when a man stopped him. It was Bret, the captain of the ship. He was a tall man, about six feet tall, with black hair and a black beard, dressed in a blue and white captain's suit.

"Lincoln Loud! Remember me? Bret?" Bret said.

Lincoln stopped and stared. He couldn't believe who was before him.

"You're Clyde's uncle! I haven't seen you since I was five!" Lincoln said.

"Yep, you were sleeping over at Clyde's house, and I had come for a visit. I'll never forget. You were staying over the night your baby sisters, twins, Lola and Lana were born. I should know, your parents called at three in the morning to report the news of their birth, and I was the one rudely interrupted from my slumber to answer the call." Bret said.

"So, you're a ship captain now?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure am. I use to work as a mantanence man on the See-wise Oddasey until we capsized last summer, and sadly, my best friend in the whole wide world, Bruice Anderson, was washed away at sea. After the CGI Scooner was completed, well, here I am. And my, how you've grown." Bret said.

"Thanks. Bret, meet my little sister Lily, and her friends." Lincoln said.

"Oh yes, I believe I recognize you guys. Tommy and Chuckie, though I could swear Chuckie had more hair than that on the last cruise." Bret said.

"Yeah, he got into one of my sister Lisa's experiments at breakfast." Lincoln said.

"Seems that family of yours is always multiplying." Bret said.

"Yep, after Lola and Lana were born, Lisa was born when I was in the second grade, and Lily was born fifteen months ago." Lincoln said.

"So that would make you…" Bret said.

"Eleven now." Lincoln said.

"Oh, better get back on deck, we're gonna be porting soon." Bret said, disappearing before anybody could say anymore.

A short while later, the ship docked at their first destination, the south of Alaska. Here, everybody would be able to enjoy a day of shopping, and there'd be fireworks late in the evening to celebrate the Fourth of July. However, they would be very late in the day, seeing that Alaska is known to have daylight for as many as twenty-two hours at a time during the summer months. When the ship docked, everybody ran around and reunited with their families, trying to decide what to do together for the day.

"Well, aren't Soyer and crew suppose to be joining us today?" Betty asked Peter.

"Yes, they should be flying in this afternoon." Peter replied.

"I know my wife and I are looking forward to going shopping by ourselves, while we let Lori take the kids on to the beach for a few hours, right honey?" Mike Loud asked his wife, turning and smiling at her.

"You've got that right dear, not to mention, our lunch at Sea Squad, a local Alaskian seafood chain, perfect for celebrating our wedding anniversary." Lynn Loud Senior said.

"How nice!" Kira commented.

Lou had caught up to everybody, thankful his hiccups were finally gone.

"Shew! Finally got rid of those hiccups. I don't think I had ever had anything that terrible before. Thought it was going to take me fifteen…" Just then, upon saying the number fifteen, his hiccups returned all over again.

Even Lucy, who appeared at his feet out of nowhere, startling the old man out of his wits, didn't stop his hiccups, as he walked off of the ship on to the dock.

"I demand you leave my babies alone!" Angelica snapped at Lori, who was still hanging with her this entire time.

"Then you leave my siblings alone." Lori snapped back, getting Angelica to let go of her leg.

Angelica smiled wickedly at the girl.

"Oooh! I think Lori Loud is even bossier than Debbie Strawberry! Good thing we're friends." Angelica said to herself, catching up with her dad.

Her mom was unable to come on to the trip, because they had gotten a divorce within the last year, and she now lived out in the Boston area with her uncle William and dreadful cousin Anthony from her mother's side of the family. And while Angelica would never use what she learned from Lori on the babies, she might put what she learned to the test on the adults, or even when she got older, and got to babysit other people's kids.

Once everybody was on the beach, Chuckie, now wearing a bright red shower cap, to hide his baldness, turned to his friends.

"Tommy, aren't we spose to get Zoey and Soyer presents?" Chuckie asked.

"Chuckie, we celebrated Zoey's berpday a few months ago. We're just giving her a cake and the cruise, which she toldid us on the way to the ship her grandma and grandpa gotted her this present, member?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, yeah, but what about Soyer?" Chuckie asked.

Everybody else gasp. They had forgotten to get Soyer a present, and where the adults were concerned, the party they were setting up for them on the cruise ship and the cruise itself was what they were giving as a present, as the CGI Scooner was quite expensive, as were the plane tickets Peter bought for Sesealia to distribute to a few of their friends. However, each of the Rugrats, Mega Babies, and Loud kids each had enough money left over from the allowance they were given on the ship to buy one present, once they had all heard about this surprise party being thrown for Soyer, so everybody made up teams, and decided to go shopping at some of the local shops, while all of the parents and grandparents stayed behind, and got things ready, as their flight would be arriving at around dinner time. Naturally, Lori went with Angelica, Leni took Tommy and Jesse, Luna and Taffy went off together, Lynn went with Buck, Luan went with Kimi, Lincoln went with Susie and Zoey, pleased that two little girls admire him, even though deep down, he had a secret crush on a girl back home named Ronnie Anne, he wasn't about to bring that up on this trip, all he promised at most, was to tell Clyde his uncle Bret said hello, and if he ran into the Avengers in person, to get an autograph for Clyde, since he was his most favorite super hero ever, and there was a rumor going around that he'd be making an appearance in Alaska over the summer. Naturally, Lucy decided to sneak off by herself, only to be stopped by Lori, who told her she couldn't do that, so Peter decided to take her, since he didn't find her all that scary, while Lana went with Phil and Derrick, Lola and Lil were a team, Lisa went with Zack and Meg, and then there was the tiny couple of the day, Dil and Lily.

Once everybody was teamed up, they walked into the local village, where they went into an old antique shop, that had items for relatively cheap prices.

"Oooh! One of the earliest guitars to ever be made!" Luna commented to Taffy, looking at a wooden guitar that was hand crafted by some Native American tribe centures ago behind a glass display case.

"I wonder if we can afford it? Let me check." Taffy said, digging into her purse, only to find she had spent her last bit of money on one of those dance simulater games at the ship's arcade the previous night.

"No worries, I bet I can sneak the guitar out of that display case." Leni suggested.

However, she wasn't quite tall enough to reach the lock. Then, an idea came to her. She hoysted Tommy up on her shoulders, and using his plastic screwdriver, he got the lock open, much to Leni's amazement, as she, too, was skilled at picking locks.

"Amazing! Tommy reminds me of when I was three." Leni commented, recalling a time when she use to pick her way out of playpens, cribs, and other baby attire to go study the world of fashion at a very young age.

Between everybody who came on the trip, they had just enough money to buy this guitar for Soyer, and Luna agreed to teach it to him, granted, once she actually met him, as none of the Loud kids had actually ever met this friend of the Rugrats and Mega Babies gang before, but they would surely meet Soyer, along with his friends, Sesealia, Zabrea, Brian, Tammy, and Hunter very soon.

While everybody was shopping, the plane landed at the airport, and Sesealia and crew took a cab to the loading dock of the CGI Scooner. They got on to the ship, and were escorted to the last available cabin, as most of their rooms were taken up by one family vacationing here, the winners of some radio contest in Royal Woods, Michigan, the Louds. Zabrea, Brian, and Sesealia's eyes widened when the tour guide told them that the Louds were vacationing here.

"You know the Louds?" The tour guide asked.

"No, but I've seen them on TV dozens of times, and have always wanted to meet them." Zabrea said.

"The Louds, I've never heard of them." Tammy remarked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know, from The Loud House, that new show on Nickelodeon?" Sesealia asked.

"Oh yeah, I believe you emailed me about it right before my grandmother died, but after seeing what a bust Breadwinners was, I don't dare turn on that station anymore." Tammy commented.

"You won't be disappointed Tammy, the Louds are quite funny." Brian said, placing his suitcase down on one of the beds and unpacking his stuff.

"I'm just thankful to be here with all of my friends." Soyer said, putting his clothes into the small closet.

The gang decided to go and check out what else the ship had to offer, until it was time for them to head down to the VIP Restaurant for dinner. All they knew was that Peter had invited them to dinner, they had no idea who else had joined them, as last anybody had heard, Peter was taking this cruise by himself. However, in truth, he was only trying to keep this dinner as big of a surprise as possible, though even he had no idea of this Loud family, as while he knew everybody from the worlds of Disney and Nickelodeon, the Louds were one family he hadn't exactly gotten the pleasure of meeting until now. In fact, Peter, along with the parents, and most of the grandparents, except for poor Lou, who went to lie down, hoping he could be rid of his hiccups, and Minca, who had gone off to the shops in the village to find a hat to wear, to hide the fact that she was also now bald, were all downstairs in the VIP Restaurant, getting things ready.

Another hour went by, and the gang had returned to the ship, carrying the one present they were able to buy for Soyer, who by this time, Taffy had explained to all of the Loud kids, who Soyer and his friends were, they were friends of King Peter's, from the mountainous town of Authorville, owned by the Confederacy. Tommy was hoping Hunter would be on the ship, as he had heard he had been very sick, and as a result, had to cancel the last five playdates of his playthroughs through Rugrats, Search for Reptar on the Wii with his friends. They had also heard that Zabrea had to go to something called college concentration camp, and poor Tammy was suffering from horrible headaches and dizzy spells, and Peter had hired Yzma from The Emperor's New Groove, to make her a headache free potion, to help her be rid of her headaches for all eternity. Unfortunately, the potion came with a side effect, dizziness. So once again, a new potion was made to stop dizziness for all eternity, except a side effect of this potion, was putting Tammy to sleep.

Unfortunately, when the group got back to the ship, as Chuckie was walking up the long steep ramp to get on board, he tripped on his untied shoelaces, bumping into Lori, who had the guitar in her hands. This caused her to drop it into the water, and before anybody could go after it, a tide came along and blew the guitar out to sea.

"G thanks baldy Finster, look what you made me do." Lori snapped, staring angrily at the four-year-old former redhead, who stood up, brushing himself off of dust and dirt.

"I'm sorry." Chuckie said, starting to cry.

"It's okay Chuckie." Lincoln said, giving the child a hug.

"It's not okay. We just spent the last of our money on a present for someone who we haven't even met yet, and now, it's gone! So is my chance to get something special for Bobby. Oh, can this cruise get any worse?" Lori screamed, running into the ship down the stairs to the VIP Restaurant, where everybody chased after her down there.

Luckily, Soyer and crew hadn't arrived yet, so Peter, who snuck past Lori, blocked the entrance of the door, and whistled to get everybody to quiet down for a few minutes of instruction.

"Everyone, we're about to enter the VIP Restaurant, and because this is a surprise for Soyer, because today is his birthday, no joke, he was born on the fourth of July, we need to be very quiet so he doesn't know we're here, understand?" Peter commanded.

The Loud kids, Rugrats, and Mega Babies all nodded, as they all quieted down, and went into the VIP Restaurant, which was beautifully decorated for the occasion. The tables were draped with red, white and blue table cloths, there was a buffet line full of food, which, they made sure none of it had been experimented on by Lisa, and on the dessert cart stood the most beautiful double fudge chocolate cake anybody had ever seen. Who knew that despite it being several hours since Lou ate those soybeans, they'd still have an effect on him.

While the gang should have been happy at the sight that lay before them, they were disappointed that the present they had bought for Soyer was lost, and Chuckie was already having a bad day, seeing he had lost his hair on top of everything else. Minca did manage to get a brown sombrero at one of the shops in the local village, being able to hide the fact that she, too, had no hair. She also decided she'd never drink grape juice ever again after that.

A few minutes later, an announcement was made over the P.A. system, telling Sesealia and her accompanying guests to report to the VIP Restaurant immediately. Poor Tammy was starting to feel sea sick, and the ship hadn't even left port yet, and Hunter wasn't sure if he was over his illness that had plagued him for several weeks, but Sesealia wasn't going to let them stay behind. She grabbed them by the hands, and the three of them, with Zabrea, Brian, and Soyer, all followed her downstairs on the glass elevator to the restaurant. Upon their arrival, the door was closed, with the closed sign turned outwards. They also had no idea that while everybody was finding hiding places around the restaurant, Luan decided to have some fun, as she didn't leave home without her joke kit, and after seeing her younger sisters and their new playmates so upset, along with her older sister Luna and her friend Taffy, she knew just the thing to cheer everybody up.

"You guys, the restaurant is closed." Tammy commented.

"Yeah, we'd better turn around." Hunter added.

"Not necessarily." Sesealia said, turning the handle to open the door.

The restaurant was dark, as the lights were off and the curtains were drawn, but Soyer reached in to find a dimmer switch on the wall. He turned it, and no sooner were the lights turned on, when all of the Rugrats, Mega Babies, Nurse Laslo, the Rugrats parents and grandparents, Peter, and even the Loud family, jumped out of their hiding places.

"Surprise!" Everybody shouted.

"Woe! You guys really got me! Thank you so much!" Soyer cried, as he took a seat down in one of the chairs at the table.

At that moment, unknowing to him, he had sat down on a woopy cushion. This caused everybody in the room to start laughing. However, not only did Soyer's chair have a woopy cushion on it, but so did everybody else's. Celeste sat down setting her woopy cushion off, and the explosion of laughter continued, until everybody had sat down in their chairs, making their woopy cushions go off. Then, everybody got up and served themselves dinner at the buffet. There was chocolate and banana soup, an assortments of meats and vegetables, fish, fruit, and just about any food imaginable!

Soon, it was time for the drinks to be poured, when not only had everybody sat down on woopy cushions, but Luan had put out dribble glasses in place of the regular drinking glasses. Only the toddlers found this funny, as the adults had had enough of her jokes. Lou, who had quite an unpleasant day at this point, decided to complain as he was passing by the dessert cart where the birthday cake sat, when he triggered the experiment to end his horrible day, or though he thought.

"Oh con flabbid." Lou said, but before he could utter another word, he started throwing up.

Lulu tried to get a bucket for him to throw up into, but it was too late. Lou had thrown up all over the beautiful chocolate birthday cake. Zoey, who had been having a pretty good time at this point, broke down crying at the sight of that cake. Not only was chocolate cake her favorite, but she hadn't had a cake so delicious for her birthday ever since her mother died, and this was something she was really looking forward to.

"Don't worry Zoey, chocolate and vomit taste pretty good together." Derric commented.

Buck, Meg, Phil and Lana all nodded their heads in agreement, as they all got up from the kid's table, and ran over to the cake, where they ate every last inch. Lana couldn't believe what huge appetites Meg, Buck, and Derrick had, but everybody else other than the Louds were use to it by now, especially after having to provide the trio hospitality for nearly a month, while their nurse found them and got them to return home safely. And while the grosser ones of the crew found this cake appetizing, Zoey didn't, and got really quiet for a while, hoping things would get better.

While dinner went on, and Lou got himself cleaned up into a change of clothes, hoping to settle his stomach with some mint tea, the Louds introduced themselves to Sesealia and her friends, while Lisa grew very concerned about her experiment. Not only did the soybeans not digest, but somehow, they tapped into the person's mind who ate them, making their bodies react in odd ways when saying phrases they commonly said. And with Lou constantly saying the number fifteen when telling stories, or con flabbid when he was upset or disappointed, this set off a chain reaction, which resulted in him having the hiccups and vomiting, depending on what he said. However, while her younger sister and the Mega babies crew along with Phil had eaten all of the ruined cake like nothing had happened, they didn't suffer from any side affects.

"Apparently, vomited experimented soybeans destroys their effects." Lisa said to herself, marking it down in her journal.

"I'm finally back, took me fifteen minutes just to get the elevator to bring me back down here." Lou protested, upon reentering the dining room.

He stopped and gasp, realizing that he said the number fifteen, and didn't have hiccups this time around.

"Yipee! My hiccups are gone!" Lou cried excitedly, returning to his seat at the table near Lulu and the other elderly folks.

Peter had disappeared to a bakery on an upper deck of the ship, and was thankful that they had several vinella bean cupcakes left. It was better than no cake at all, so he purchased the rest of that day's batch of cupcakes, and returned to the dining room with them. After dinner, he whispered to Sesealia, who he had walk up to the front of the room and make the announcement.

"Attention everybody, attention, dessert is saved." Sesealia said, revealing the cupcakes to everybody.

Everyone went and grabbed up a cupcake and sat down, even Lana, Phil, and the Mega Babies, much to everybody's surprise, as they thought they'd be full from eating the ruined chocolate cake. While vinella wasn't exactly Zoey's favorite, she was good spirited, and decided to eat her cake gracefully. Soyer on the other hand, was thrilled at the change, so was really excited.

Soon afterwards, candles were placed into Soyer and Zoey's cupcakes, and everybody in the room sang Happy Birthday to them. Then, it was time to reveal their replacement present. Unknown by everybody at dinner, all of the Loud kids, Rugrats, and Mega Babies had been whispering to one another at the table, coming up with a plan of something special to surprise Soyer with. Angelica then told them of the one song she liked of her's that she managed to perform decently. She briefly told Luna and Taffy of her performance in Los Vegas, and soon, everybody had a plan. Meg had snuck away from the table, and tapped Lucy on the shoulder. Using her jumping powers, she helped Lucy crawl into one of the airvents, and she and Meg went to see if the ball room was desserted. Luckily, with it being the Fourth of July, and most of the ship's occupants being out at fireworks festivals and other tours, the ball room was free, giving the gang an excellent idea.

"Everybody, after you finish your dessert, we'd like to invite everyone who's dining with us tonight, to join us in the ship's ballroom." Peter said to the group.

Everybody thought some dancing sounded like a great idea, so after dinner, everybody headed up to the ball room, which had been set up to look like a karaoke bar, and Luna and Taffy were at the front of the room, guitars in hands.

"Angelica, may I see you up here please?" Taffy asked.

Angelica gasp. It wasn't often that Taffy would want her to come up to sing, as ever since she met Susie, and knew what a much better singer she was in comparison, she was often, pushed aside. However, she came up on stage, and got ready to sing.

"Before we begin, I'd just like to say, that despite the present we bought today getting washed away at sea, and my sister's experiment, ruining the original birthday cake, this has been the best vacation ever. After all, vacation happy get away, vacation all I ever wanted. Take it away Angelica." Luna said into the microphone, as she and Taffy started playing the opening of the song, and Angelica started singing.

 _My days we're such a chore to get through, oh yeah_

 _Back there at home with nothing to do, P.U._

 _Now that I'm away, gonna play all day, woo!_

 _I'm gonna stay out 'til they come and get me_

 _I want to dance and jump and run!_

 _Wanna go out and have some fun, yeah!_

 _You can come along, we can sing this song_

 _You know we can't go wrong if we're together_

 _One week around here_

 _Just not enough_

 _Two weeks around here_

 _Yeah! Now we're starting to do the really great stuff_

 _Vacation all I ever wanted_

 _Vacation had to get away_

 _Vacation wish it would never end, oh yeah_

 _Vacation all I ever wanted_

 _Vacation had to get away_

 _Vacation wish it would never end_

 _One week around here_

 _Just not enough_

 _Two weeks around here_

 _Now we're starting to do the really great stuff_

 _Vacation all I ever wanted_

 _Vacation had to get away_

 _Vacation wish it would never end_

 _Vacation all I ever wanted_

 _Vacation had to get away_

 _Vacation wish it could never end_

 _Vacation all I ever wanted_

 _Vacation had to get away_

 _Vacation my my my wish it would never end, oh yeah!_

Everybody had fun dancing to the music, and even better, Soyer was thrilled to hear Angelica sing what he had to say, was the only song he ever appreciated her singing, through the Rugrats series, and within the entire time he had known her.

"Happy birthday Soyer." Angelica said into the microphone upon finishing her song, before going out on to the dance floor, to share a dance with the birthday boy himself.

Unfortunately, being somewhat of a clumsy dancer, she kept stepping on Soyer's feet, but thankfully, he was wearing closed toe shoes, so it could have been much worse. Luna and Taffy continued to provide the musical entertainment for the rest of the night, and Soyer and Zoey both agreed, that this was by far, the best birthday party ever.

Over at another table, Chas was talking with Lisa, while Tommy was having fun dancing with Hunter.

"So Hunter, are you feeling better? Will we get to come over and watch you play some more Search for Reptar? Cuz we miss you." Tommy said.

"Yes Tommy, I'm feeling much better, and as soon as we get home from this cruise, I'll have you, Peter, and the rest of our friends over for more Search for Reptar playthrough." I promise." Hunter said, shaking Tommy's hand to make it official.

Tommy was delighted, and excited to hear this news. He now couldn't wait for the cruise to be over, so he could watch Hunter play some more of the game, as they had only gotten through one level, and there were still eleven more puzzle pieces to be found. Chas and Boris, who was passing by the table where they had sat down to talk, were also pleased about something they learned from Lisa that night.

"Lisa, I must ask you, will my sweet little Chuckie's hair ever grow back? I quite miss it, and so does he." Chas said.

"I am very sorry Mr. Finster sir. I was hoping my grape juice experiment would have turned out to be a failure. Apparently not though. However, I can assure you, it did not create permanent hair loss. Therefore, both, Chuckie's hair and your mother Minca's hair should grow back just fine." Lisa said.

"Well actually Minca is Didi's mother, but thank you." Chas said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Chuckie and Minca were also informed by Lisa about the good news, to which they were both very satisfied about, though just to be safe, Boris and Chas got Lisa's contact information, should any problems arise in a few weeks, post the cruise's conclusion, since they lived in California, while Lisa lived out in Michigan, it would be harder for her to oversee Chuckie and Minca's recovery, and regrowth of their hair, unless, she deleveloped a security camera that would allow her to spy on them from her lab, which Peter thought he might be able to help her get such an item arranged, though he wasn't sure if Chas and Chuckie would go for something like that, but he'd wait and discuss it with them after they got home, since it would be at least another few weeks before any hair started to grow back in, as he recalled last year, when Angelica's head had been shaved by Anthony on the last cruise they had been on.

If dancing and partying weren't fun enough, Phil and Lana shared a few special moments together, sitting in the corner of the daycare center playground together later on that week on the ship, the end of an earthworm in each of their mouths, as Phil and Lana started slerping the worm, their faces moving closer to one another, until the worm was gone, and their lips were touching. Normally, a six-year-old kissing a three-year-old would seem gross, but to Phil and Lana, it was something special, they'd never forget. Though rumor has it, that Lana was two timing Phil, when they saw Derrick walking around, wearing a ring made of snot, that Lana had made out of the snot shaped football he had thrown at her upon meeting her, and likewise, he had made a ring out of snot for Lana to wear on her finger.

"I'll never take this ring off." Lana said to herself, admiring her ring from Derrick in the bathroom mirror on the last day of their cruise.

And where Taffy and Luna were concerned, they went around together the rest of the trip, and every single time Lori started fussing about having to be apart from Bobby, they broke out into guitar riffs, drowning out her fussing. That is, until on the last night of the trip, when an angry man from across the hall, who wasn't a part of any of the parties, yelled at them to keep it down.

"Would you ladies keep it down over there? I know your last name might be Loud, but you don't have to live up to it, literally. Now go to sleep!" The man bellowed.

"Actually, my last name is Mayston, but sorry." Taffy called.

"Yeah, sorry." Luna added, as the two rockers turned in for the night and went to sleep.

When the ship returned to California, everybody exchanged contact details, and Tammy was relieved she could finally take the seasick mechanism out of her ear that she finally got on the ship, as once it started moving, she kept to her room the rest of the time, and grew dizzy, with the headaches returning too. Luckily, Yzma would be by her place post their return with more potions for her, but for most of the cruise, she had to deal. Soyer on the other hand, had a wonderful time, and decided he liked the Louds after all, same with Tammy and Hunter, and all three of them decided to check out their TV series upon their return to Authorville at the end of the week.

"You're not sad you didn't get no presents?" Chuckie asked Soyer on the last day at breakfast.

"No Chuckie, if anything, it was very thoughtful of the Louds to think of me, and for you guys to pitch in and help them out. But in all honestly, it's the thought that counts, and just, being here on this ship with all of my friends, was the best present anybody could ever give me. Thank you." Soyer said, going around and giving everybody a hug.

Finally, it was time for everybody to go home, and the Louds borded their airplane back to Michigan. However, Lincoln didn't sit in his seat on the airplane except for during lift off and landing. Instead, he only hoped nobody would need to go to the bathroom for a while, because he went into the tiny bathroom on the plane, took off his clothes, relaxed on the toilet in nothing but his underwear, and decided to engage in his beloved comic books, but not without one final word to the readers first.

"And so, after going on what might be my first, and last cruise with my family, and new friends, I learned something from this trip. It's not the gift that matters, it's the thought that counts, and birthdays are birthdays, as long as your friends and family are there. No gifts, no problem, as long as the ones you love are there, you can have the best time ever. I also met quite a few small folk, who aren't bothered by my habbits, but just to be safe, better hide in here on the plane, since well, I'd look uncool out in my seat right about now. With that said, time to pass the time, with my favorite super hero ever." Lincoln said to the readers, leaning back on the airplane toilet in nothing but his underwear, as he buried his head in the latest edition of his favorite comic book series, which Peter lent him some money to buy at the airport before bording the plane, disappearing to another dimintion.

The End

Author's Note: I do hope everybody enjoyed that story. And in the event those of you reading this had never heard of The Loud House before, I hope my introducing you to these characters, have only turned you on to checking out more of their stuff, both, on TV, and on Fan Fiction. In fact, a story I recommend everybody check out on this site, especially if you liked my Rugrats story, 'Ask the Dynamic Trio,' you should totally check out 'Ask the Loud Kids,' in the regular Loud House section, by Fan Fic user, jiggylogos. I've actually asked some questions, and I'm still waiting for the Loud kids to answer my questions. Here's hoping, they answer them soon. Also, I did make some references to my favorite Loud House episode, 'Linc or Swim,' by parodying one of the lines in the episode, when the Pickles were kicked out of the pool on the ship, having Lily explain the jist of the episode to her new friends, and in the episode, Lou Pickles made a camio appearance during the senior swim segment, when Lynn played Chicken in the pool. Thus, I thought it would be nice to have everybody finally learn from Lou what he was doing at that community pool, especially since Rugrats and Loud House geographically, are in different parts of the country entirely. Also, thanks to this story, Loud House is now in the crossover's section! Yay! While I didn't quite reach my goal of having 172 stories up on my profile come 7/4, I'm only 1 story away from reaching my goal, and I'm pleased to be the first one to release a Loud House crossover story. Also, the name of the cruise ship, the CGI Scooner, is a reference to the abbreviation, CGI, which is short for computer graffic imagery, a popular art form for making a lot of today's cartoons. Also, in case you didn't figure it out, this story takes place post the events of 2 of Sovietlollipop's stories, his completed work, 'Angelica's Adventure,' and his work in progress, that's slowly being worked on, 'Megarats.' Hopefully, I didn't put anything in here that will look uncannon whenever he releases the conclusion to 'Megarats,' but if I did, I sincerely apologize about that. The same thing applies if we should ever meet Clyde's relatives in a future Loud House episode, and in actuality, he doesn't have an uncle Tret, who's captain of a ship. To Sovietlollipop, Happy Birthday, I surely hope you enjoyed your birthday story, and to everybody, thanks for reading and reviewing, and be looking for more stories, coming soon!


End file.
